discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 03: Boat Mission
Session Start: Thu Feb 13 21:20:21 2014 Session Ident: #BoatMission �0321:20 * Now talking in #BoatMission �0321:22 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #BoatMission 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> Right Lads 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> Do you guys need some time to plan your advance? 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> There is a big warship/junk in the docks next to smaller fishing ships 21:25 <@TheGrandStair> Its not an immensely huge thing - but its easily big enough to fit about 20 soldiers inside alongside a group of officials and a handful of sailors 21:25 is it tied up to the docks or in the bay? 21:26 <@TheGrandStair> Its tied and there is a ramp - theres a few soldiers walking the street outside of it but not in a 'we're on high alert' kind of way. Most likely theres about 15 soldiers and sundry inside sleeping in the belly of the ship. �0121:26 I'm happy to help but boats aren't really my thing 21:27 <@TheGrandStair> Theres a single soldier patrolling the ship itself with a lantern. Tezoac can point out an easy path through the patrol if you guys wanted to get onto the warship but i'm not sure what plans you have �0121:27 personaly I'd point out a smaller boat if it's just the 2 of us 21:28 I thought it was just investigation not stealing or anything 21:28 I'm quite happy to go invisible and sneak aboard and see what I can find out �0121:29 well to get to the whole we need to go out to sea �0121:29 if you don't want to go out to sea you can sneak round teh boat �0121:29 but no magical whole to look at 21:30 magical hole? 21:30 <@TheGrandStair> Theres a few small ships about no-one is likely to notice slipping off unless you guys are super unlucky �0121:31 there is a whole in this world that is why the "magical people" where going �0121:31 but it's out at sea �0121:32 what would you like to do? 21:33 where did we find that out from? �0121:34 I saw it from afar when I went scouting �0121:34 it was only a spec in the distance so I couldn't get much detail �0121:35 but definatly a whole in the wall of this world possibly leading to another some how but I couldn't get an detail from the distance I was away 21:37 k, �0121:37 Do you know have to use a boat? 21:37 Lets sneak on the ship and see whats going on. We can always steal a smaller ship later, especially as it appears I'm the only one who knows how to sail �0121:39 if that's really what you want to do, i doubt they know anything about the whole 21:41 but they might know about the strangers coming in or about a war thats brewing. Its easier to do this then to have to come back later, also we should wait for the others, they might get some more info from the town. �0621:41 * Kitt shrugs 21:41 I can alway 'Aquire' a ship later �0121:42 the reason we were speerated from teh group was because of our ability to use magics of a sort to analyze the whole �0121:43 but if that is what you really wish to do go ahead �0121:43 I can easily get around the ship and the men on it are little threat 21:46 "I'll be back in a bit." �0621:46 * Kitt heads of towards town and the harbour �0121:46 please can you detail what you plan to do �0121:46 I may be able to help �0621:48 * Kitt shrugs 21:48 "OK, I'm going to become Invisible and sneak aboard to see what I can find out." �0121:49 in what fashion do you become invisible? �0121:50 do you bend light or make people ignore you or some other way? 21:53 "I bend Light, though I have seen if you parden the pun people do it the other way, though clouding people's minds is a lot harder I think." �0121:55 "I don't know the details of it, I will follow you if that is ok incase anything happensI will be small and lagely unnoticeable �0121:57 "is that acceptable?" �0621:57 * Kitt shrugs 21:58 "Sure." 21:58 <@TheGrandStair> Allright, so. Plans guys? �0121:59 sneak round ship steal see what info can be gained from the military, I believe �0122:00 Kit using magic to be invisible and me a small critter that can scurry around a ship largely unnoticed 22:02 <@TheGrandStair> Allright - slipping past the guards is almost childsplay considering Tezoac's information. It takes a little while for Kitt to weave a spell with the local magics considering how low magic this area is. 22:03 <@TheGrandStair> What are you guys looking for? �0122:04 what they might know about the strangers coming in or about a war thats brewing, I believe. Ian anything else? 22:06 Who they are first. Are they locals or from somewhere else like the other world? Is it a war ship, if so any idea of targets. 22:10 <@TheGrandStair> Allright, so - from the light chatter around a table where the 'officers' are you can find out the following 22:11 <@TheGrandStair> These guys are from the same 'Country' as you are in - they certainly consider this place theirs even if they arn't particularily local 22:11 <@TheGrandStair> They seem to be here to stop any dissent from the local townsfolk who might be thinking that the government isnt doing anything to resolve the crisis that the town is in 22:12 whats crisis? 22:12 do they mention details? 22:13 <@TheGrandStair> At least a number of them are spies here to investigate any foreign invaders from the Realm of Ganan - who seem to be responsible for the theft of some creatures that sound like Whales. They know Ganan has stolen them because imperial agents hidden in the realm of Ganan have discovered that local fishermen have spotted these animals which are DEFINATELY not local to Ganan 22:14 Anything odd about these creatures? Have I heard of them before? Also whats the big deal? are they hunted/farmed? 22:14 <@TheGrandStair> It seems the town is in some sort of economic recession - which the Emporer isn't happy about at all since this town was the most fortuitous economic boon to this realm since the discovery of the Grand Stair 22:15 <@TheGrandStair> They are hunted in the same way that Whales are on earth - they're used for a number of things like Perfume and Insence 22:15 so why the big deal? �0122:15 Is there any sign that they know about the whole? Can we find any paper work with anything on? 22:17 <@TheGrandStair> Is it a big deal to the Agora? Highly unlikely. 22:18 <@TheGrandStair> However, to the local government considering that this town is an easy route TO the Agora, which considering the Government actually seems to know about, seems a pretty big deal. 22:19 <@TheGrandStair> They also talk about a war effort thats being put together to attack Ganan through the doors and that this is just the First ship to have arrived, planning to prepare the town for more arriving 22:19 No why are Stolen Whales a big thing? 22:19 <@TheGrandStair> Do you want me to say the word 'Economic Recession' again a few times? :P 22:20 <@TheGrandStair> They are big trade. With this information and what you know about the Agora, they probably make big bucks from it 22:20 ahh yes I forgot perfume was this places big thing �0122:23 any paper work about? 22:23 <@TheGrandStair> Probably - but its likely the moment you leave this world you'll stop being able to read it. Also, you're small and easy to miss... so it'd be hard for you to snag any of the stuff. It mostly seems like orders. 22:24 <@TheGrandStair> The paperwork DOES back up the conversational information however �0122:24 happy to just browse it and leave it there, I;m sure if it is important Kitt will pick it up 22:25 <@TheGrandStair> You guys done on the warship or do you have more specific ponderances? 22:27 whats the weapons like both the soldiers and the ships? 22:28 <@TheGrandStair> The soldiers wear armour thats fairly accurate to the soldiers on the were-beasties. Vaguely oriental - more chinese then japanese �0122:29 weapons? �0222:30 * Disconnected Session Close: Thu Feb 13 22:30:09 2014 Session Start: Thu Feb 13 22:30:09 2014 Session Ident: #BoatMission �0222:30 * Attempting to rejoin channel #BoatMission �0322:30 * Rejoined channel #BoatMission 22:31 <@TheGrandStair> Weapons are the same style. They seem fairly Legit 22:31 k �0122:32 we done? 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> Are you? 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> Did you want to steal a boat and go out to sea? �0122:34 Ian? 22:35 <@TheGrandStair> To be fair, you don't need a boat, Ross :P 22:35 <@TheGrandStair> YOU dont, anyway �0122:36 I know I don't but I'm not going to let Kitt ride me :P �0122:37 "Kitt do you want to go and look at the whole now?" 22:38 "OK" 22:39 Kitt will go off and see what the local boats are like, he's looking for one he can sail by himself 22:42 <@TheGrandStair> He'll be able to find a little personal boat thats supposed to be for getting out to a ship allready in the ocean - one that can be rowed out into the water before the sail needs to be raised �0622:43 * Tezoac follows Kitt taking his lead 22:44 <@TheGrandStair> Taking it? 22:47 sure, if no one is around. I'll check that it doesn't leak too much first 22:50 <@TheGrandStair> Right, sorry, back to you guys 22:51 <@TheGrandStair> Its a fairly servicable little boat and you can sneak off with it while no-one notices. You row out into the ocean for a while before you start pulling up the sail. �0622:51 * Kitt starts to whistling a sea shanty 22:51 <@TheGrandStair> After about... 20 minutes? of sailing, how close is Tezoac going to let Kitt get? 22:52 <@TheGrandStair> The rift is about 50 feet under the waves �0122:52 as they get closer Tez will realise it is under the water and explain it to Kitt �0122:53 can we get close enough that they can both look down at it through the water 22:53 <@TheGrandStair> So above it? �0122:53 as long as it doesn't look like it is doing anything to us by us being there sure 22:55 <@TheGrandStair> Nope, it doesnt �0122:56 then above it then 22:56 <@TheGrandStair> Allright 22:56 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - Looks like water down there. What you doing? 22:56 So I can't see the hole? 22:57 <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac - From here, you can see the hole much clearer. It seems to be in the shape of a door? Yeah, definately a door. Big enough to fit some kind of big aquatic creature through, you guess. Sides, an arch... just sort of... There. in the water. Unmoving 22:57 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - nope, you can't see anything. 22:57 <@TheGrandStair> You might be able to think of a way around that though? �0122:57 "Can you sense anything similar to a door?" �0122:58 does it have any 'resonance' to it of the Umbra or anything? 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Not that you can tell. You think the only real reason you can sense it is that its a crack in reality that seems to be shaped like a door... �0623:00 * Kitt reaches out with what ever it is that makes him a Warden 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt, you're about to Throw Up. 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> Reaction? 23:01 Throw up over the side of the ship 23:01 <@TheGrandStair> Brilliant 23:01 <@TheGrandStair> Tez sees Kitt suddenly look incredibly ill and then choke over the side 23:01 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - There is something down there that is both a Door and Anti-Door 23:02 <@TheGrandStair> It exists and also does NOT exist �0123:02 Did I see anything with the Umbra effect him? �0623:02 * Kitt reaches into his bag and pulls out a slightly shipped mug and a bottle of whisky 23:02 <@TheGrandStair> On Kitt? �0123:03 yup �0623:03 * Kitt pours himself a drink and then swills it around in his mouth before spitting it over the side 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> Nothing really affected him, as such. It was all internal 23:03 "Yeaugh!" �0123:03 "are you ok?" 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> It seems the 'Weakness' that just overcame him was from within, like weaponised inexperience 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt - keeping your door sense open? 23:03 "No, thats nasty!" �0123:04 "Nasty?" 23:04 If its still making me sick I'll mute it slightyl 23:05 <@TheGrandStair> Its like acute vertigo 23:05 <@TheGrandStair> or smelling salts 23:05 "There' something there and...Its like a Door but not... It feels wrong? I dunno, kinda like a...Anti-Door?" �0123:06 "There is a large door that could be used to steal teh creatures that were mentioned 23:06 "Well whatever it is, its W.R.O.N.G!" �0123:08 "Oh, ok" �0123:09 "I could take a closer look if you wished and tell you it's weaknesses" 23:09 <@TheGrandStair> Yeah, Kitt's sure that it shouldnt be there. Its a thing that shouldn't be. 23:10 <@TheGrandStair> And getting used to it, he can sort of feel whats on the other side? 23:10 <@TheGrandStair> In the same way that he could follow his intuition to find a door of his desire, except its almost like the information is there without him looking for it. Its a Door with no 'Shut' 23:12 "Hmm... This is just getting better and better..." �0123:12 "Oh?" 23:14 "If its a Door and I'm beginning to think it isn't then its one that doesn't...Shut." 23:14 "I think its more of a.... Rip or a tear or as you said, a hole." 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt's pretty sure, after a while, he recognises the feel of the place on the other side. Its Ganan. �0123:17 "Do you want me to go take a look?" 23:19 "Hmmm... What? Not sure. Its not a normal door so not sure how it works so..." 23:19 "I can sorta feel where its opening to and its Ganan." 23:20 <@TheGrandStair> Tez - from how Ganan was described when you were around, that fits the bill actually �0123:20 "That sounds right from what people said about Ganan" �0123:22 "hmm I think I'm going to go look unless you think it is very dangerous, I suspect that have used it to move the large sea creatures that were being talked about so it should be safe" �0623:24 * Tezoac goes to slip into the water unless Kitt stops him 23:24 "I'll wait here." �0623:25 * Tezoac nods 23:25 <@TheGrandStair> Tez could swim down to it without shifting absolutely no problem if he wanted to �0623:25 * Kitt watches the Area where he feels the...Whatever it is 23:25 <@TheGrandStair> he could easily hold his breath for about 10 minutes if not more if he needed �0623:26 * Tezoac drops under the water and changes heading down towards the door to take a closer look 23:28 <@TheGrandStair> Changes into what? 23:28 <@TheGrandStair> just letting his body take over or does he have something in mind? �0123:28 just letting his body take over 23:29 <@TheGrandStair> Allright. His body starts shifting to become more efficient at holding oxygen. He's hovering in the water in front of what looks like a door in existance �0123:30 Bring up the Umbra and take a closer look 23:31 <@TheGrandStair> Well, i assumed you had the umbra up otherwise you wouldn't see the hole ;) 23:31 <@TheGrandStair> I'm just talking in metaphors here, but imagine the gossamer if you will, as flesh 23:31 <@TheGrandStair> and the gossamer a world is in as a bubble 23:32 <@TheGrandStair> Now imagine two bubbles next to each other so that their skin is touching 23:32 <@TheGrandStair> Now imagine someone using a steaming hot knife to cut a hole in that skin and cauterise it at the same time 23:33 <@TheGrandStair> The Cauterisation seems less... umbral? then the rest of the concept? Almost like there was a definate PURPOSE and ORDER to the cut. Not like 'THE EIDOLON AND THE UMBRA WERE USED AT THE SAME TIME?!' kind of way 23:33 <@TheGrandStair> but that the idea of Cauterising has more reason to it then simply being a side effect �0123:34 does it seem to have any weakness or flaws that can be ecploited? �0123:34 exploited even 23:34 <@TheGrandStair> Well 23:35 <@TheGrandStair> You could travel through it to that other world 23:35 <@TheGrandStair> that seems like a pretty solid weakness considering the Gossamer is designed to keep this shit seperate 23:36 <@TheGrandStair> You suspect there might be more ways to exploit it, but its almost like you lack the knowledge of what you would do with these little faults you can see? 23:36 <@TheGrandStair> Something fundamental. A level of understanding belying simply knowing something exists. �0123:36 does there look like a flaw that could be used to close it 23:36 <@TheGrandStair> Like understanding that Algebra is maths but not knowing how to do it 23:37 <@TheGrandStair> yeah, if you could find a way to 'Uncauterise' the edges, the gossamer might start to strengthen and repair itself 23:37 <@TheGrandStair> or... y'know. Fray, go ragged and Open up into the shadow... �0123:37 but no flaw in the whole it self that could close it 23:38 <@TheGrandStair> Not one that you wouldn't need to understand how the door was made to undo it �0123:39 Can I see anything through the whole? 23:39 <@TheGrandStair> Ocean. 23:40 <@TheGrandStair> You suspect that if you werent underwater, you might see a different world 23:40 <@TheGrandStair> Which doesnt seem like a weakness depending on different mindsets �0123:41 Is that world running at the same rate of decay as this one? 23:42 <@TheGrandStair> O.O 23:42 <@TheGrandStair> thats a question 23:42 <@TheGrandStair> Tez hasn't been to many worlds has he? �0123:42 not a lot 23:43 <@TheGrandStair> The Decay rate is different �0123:43 cool �0123:43 he will head up to the boat 23:43 <@TheGrandStair> Ok! �0623:44 * Tezoac surfaces 23:45 "So what'd you find?" �0123:46 "Yup goes to a different world, straight there no door way just a whole" �0123:46 "I don't know how it was made, there was a lot to look at but I don't understand it really" 23:48 "Can you tell me what you saw? Maybe I can make more sense of it." �0123:48 "The two worlds have been joined some how" �0123:48 "It was done with purpose not by chance" �0123:49 "Umm I'm not sure I can explain it....how it looked through the Umbra" �0123:50 "It was like the worlds had been cut and then sealed together" 23:51 "Hmmm...." �0123:53 "it was done in such away as to make sure there wasn't a leak out into the void" 23:57 "I have a theory but its not much more than that, I might need to go take a walk...or go pick the brains of a Gananite." �0123:57 "There could easily be more to it than I have said, it is something I haven't seen before" Session Time: Fri Feb 14 00:00:00 2014 �0100:02 "we can head back then and think some more on things" 00:02 "I think I need to have a chat with Rui Shi...Hmmm......" 00:02 <@TheGrandStair> You guys pretty much done now? �0100:03 yup �0600:03 * Kitt gazes off into the distance for a moment 00:03 "Lets get back to the otheers and see what they've found out." 00:03 ooc: yep �0600:03 * Tezoac nods �0300:08 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has left #BoatMission �0200:08 * Disconnected Session Close: Fri Feb 14 00:08:32 2014